Spongebob Squarepants: Season 10 Episode 2
by strong man
Summary: Everybody is having a wonderful time with their true lovers but one until one particular fish causes him to fall head over fins


**_This is a re-upload of my story Spongebob Squarepants: Season 10 Episode 2 cause the last one got removed by the Admin but this time I'm gonna make changes to this and in case your wondering, it was last year it got deleted cause I made it in 2010_**

_**Pairings: **_Harold William Reginald/Frank Fishbowl, Lerry/Craig, Officer Rob Johnson/Officer John, Nathaniel Peterson/Thomas Smith, Dr. Forrest/Lonnie, Jack/Sandals, Torpedo Belly/Reg, Jim/Angry Jack, Lou/(Orange mailfish) **(Slash)****  
**

_**Rated:**_ K

It was a bright and sunny day in Bikini Bottom and Harold who is a Pet Store clerk got gone in to start his job as a cashier

"Okay...it's been a year and you still have your job, don't blow this" He said to himself

Just then, he saw someone enter the store...it was the happily gay police couple holding hands

"Hello...May I help you? He said politely

"Yes...we're looking a guard worm

"Okay" He pressed the cash buttons" that'll be 100$ He said

"Sure" John said before taking out his wallet and giving him the money while his life partner went to pick out a worm, he look though all the cages and set his eyes on the perfect one then told his husband to come here so he did

"Hey...how about this one" Be said to the clerk making him go on over

"Good choice" he said before muzzling him and took him out

"Darling...you have the leash? John responded to Ron

John showed him the leash and spiked collar, then put it on him then Ron took the handle

Harold went back to the cash register as the two headed for the double doors

"See you soon" He said to the couple as the disappeared into the open word then another came in, it was Nathaniel Peterson and Thomas Smith as they divorced their in order to be happy together

"Hello, what can I do you for today?

"We would like to buy a snail" Thomas said

'Great...who's it for of you don't mind me asking? The clerk said

It's for our daughter...Isabelle" Nat said seeing that she's at home with two homosexual couples babysitters named Jack and Jim

Well...you just wait right here while I do and pick one out" He said before exiting the counter and heading to the cages

Nat and his husband waited very still until Nat broke it with a simple kiss on the cheek making Thomas notice

"What was that for? He said while giggling

Remember how we first met? He said taking a hold of his hand

"I try to forget about that" the older fish said and the other asked why

"It was late at night...I was sleeping with my wife but a part of me is telling me that I wasn't meant for women so I got out out of bed and tiptoed to see my sweet Isabelle sleeping in her bed then told her that we were going somewere

At that point, he felt a fin on his shoulder making him smile cause now that their together...Thomas was happy as can be

Harold came back and in his hands was a yellow-stopped snail, he placed the animal in Nat's arms with a leash already around her neck

"Thanks" He said before his husband gave Harold 50$ then before they went off

"Isabelle will be surprised when we give her her birthday present" Nat said before planting a soft kiss on his cheek

"She sure will" He said agreeing with his husband while holding his other hand since he was the one holding the leash

* * *

At his house, Jim was putting Isabelle to bed

"Are my dad's going to come home? She said

"Their should be here by the time your sleep...sweet dreams" He said before kissing on the forehead

Angry Jack was waiting by the door until his lover was finished

**(o)**

Meanwhile, Thomas and Nat were driving home while the snail was in the back seat**  
**

"Well...Isabelle must be sleep by now" Nat said looking at his lover

Yeah...let's give it to her in the morning" Thomas suggested

"You got it babe" He said and with that , he made a turn to their house which was 1981 Saltwater and Jim and his lover were waiting for them to pull up

Once they were out of the boat, they approached the babysitters

"Thank you taking care of our daughter" Nat said smiling as his husband was giving them their pay

"Anytime" Jim said while his arm was around his neck before the four went separate ways as Jim got into the drivers seat with his lover by his side and they drove off

Nat and Thomas tiptoed to their daughters room and Thomas placed the snail on the ground and she went up to her bed and then the two perfect parents had gone to their own room

* * *

At the pet store, Harold was greatly inspired by the couples that visited him and wished that he could find someone to spend the rest of his life with so he locked up for the night

As he went home to his wife that he never cared about, he decided to take a stroll though the park as well as singing "I Just Want A Lover by Will young for his desperateness until he started spinning around poles but all that changed in an instant when a mysterious orange fish came and danced with him on the opposite side of the park

They suddenly meet eye to eye and the orange fish ran towards Harold who grabbed his waist, spun him around then gone for the dip

**_I was really inspired by the song cause it gave me an idea plus both Will and Harold are desperate for love. Also the whole story is played by Britney Spear's song "Born To Make You Happy"_**

**_Will Harold finally get his Prince Charming like the others and I don't know why my last story was deleted...probably for Script formatting but I's very sure that this remake won't get deleted_**


End file.
